Bad events are comming
by MsMayaAL
Summary: Miała być miniaturka, ale zdecydowałam się na coś dłuższego. Rozdziały krótkie, przynajmniej na początku.


I. this is just the beginning

-Nie wiem co mam czuć. On mnie pocałował. POCAŁOWAŁ! A ja uciekłem. Uciekłem do Blaine'a, to prawda, ale czy to było właściwe.-Kurt pogrążył się w myślach.-I... jeżeli Finn mówi prawdę, to chyba wiem co wyjaśnia obecne zachowanie Karofsky'ego.

-Kurt! Gdzie to mleko!- usłyszał głos Finn'a dobiegający z pokoju obok.- Wystygnie zanim mi je przyniesiesz!

Kurt musiał odepchnąć od siebie te dziwne myśli i pójść do Finn'a, by wyciągnąć od niego więcej news'ów. –Może powie coś o Dave'ie. O święty Jacobsie, od kiedy ja zacząłem go tak nazywać. To nawet w myślach jest... właściwie to nie wiem co mam o tym myśleć.- Kontynuował swój monolog wlokąc się do Finn'a.

-Kurt! To mleko nie jest gorące tylko ciepłe. Co Ci tak zaprząta głowę.-powiedział Finn z udawaną złością- Wiesz, że zawsze możesz mi mowic o.. no prawie wszystko, bo no wiesz ja eee nie chciałbym wiedzieć co ty i Blaine, albo inny chłopak robicie w yyy zaciszu prywatności, ale jak masz jakiś kłopot to możesz mi powiedzieć. – dokończył nieskładnie Finn.

- No właśnie – pomyślał smutno Kurt – nie mogę mu powiedzieć mu o moim kłopocie bo po pierwsze nie mogę, bo Dave by mnie zabił, a po drugie bo Finn nawet by nie chciał słuchać. – pomyślał smutno Kurt i powiedział na głos – Jest spoko Finn. Dzięki. Będę zaraz szedł do Mercedes, chcesz coś ode mnie?

-Nie. Przecież wiesz, że mimo to, że jesteś tu tylko w weekend to nadal jest twój dom i nie musisz mi usługiwać. – powiedział Finn- A poza tym uważam, że powinieneś z nią pogadać. Ona nadal przeżywa to, że odeszłeś.

-Finn jak zawsze elokwentny i domyślny.-zaśmiał się w myślach Kurt. –Dobra to ja się zmywam. Powiedz tacie, że nie wiem czy wrócę na noc, ale na pewno będę na śniadaniu. – powiedział głośno.

-Ok, okej. – Finn już zagłębił się w telewizorze.

Kurt wziął kurtkę z wieszaka, włożył ją, zamknął drzwi na zamek, odwrócił się, wciągnał powietrze i zaczął iść w stronę domu Mercedes.

-To dziwne.- pomyślał- Mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie. Ale nie wiem czego dotyczy? Może Mercedes domyśla się o mnie i o Dave i o pocałunku? - przestraszył się - Nie to głupie. Skąd by mogła wiedzieć.-Kurt zatrzymał się i spojrzał się w gwiazdy- Jaki jest mój los, Co mnie czeka, - wymruczał do nich. Wciągnął powietrze i ruszył w dalszą drogę. Zatrzymał się. Znów się przemieścił.

-Ej, co to ma być. O Prado, ktoś mnie śledzi.- pomyślał i powoli obrócił się i zobaczył za sobą czarne Porsche z przyciemnionymi szybami. Postawił krok do przodu i w tym samym momencie auto przesunęło się. Postawił jeszcze dwa kroki, a auto w ich rytm znów się poruszyło.

-Do domu Mercedes już niedaleko- oszacował w myślach- Może zdążę dobiec.

Odwrócił się i puścił się pędem wzdłuż ulicy, słysząc za sobą ciche warczenie auta. Nagle zajechało ono mu drogę, ktoś z niego wyskoczył, przyłożył mu jakąś szmatę do ust i wciągnął już nieprzytomnego chłopaka na tylne siedzenia luksusowego auta.

-O Versace, co to ze miejsce? – pomyślał z przerażeniem Kurt, gdy w końcu się ocknął i poczuł stęchliznę i przejmujący chłód.- Ojej. – pomyślał z jeszcze większym przerażeniem, gdy poczuł, że ma związane ręce.

-Jest tu ktoś?- zapytał się. – Halo...–zaczął krzyczeć- pomocy, ratunku, halo...

-Bądź cicho, albo Ci włożę knebel w usta.- usłyszał cichy, spokojny głos gdzieś z mroku- A może chcesz sobie pospać jeszcze trochę.

-Jjja, nnie, czego ode mnie chcesz. – wyjąkał cicho zaatakowany chłopak. – Czy coś ci zrobiłem, proszę powiedz...

-Zamknij się Porcelanko- powiedział tajemniczy głos, który właśnie przestał być dla Kurta tajemniczy.

Chłopak zbladł i wyjąkał – Co chcesz ode mnie? Odstaw mnie do domu! Natychmiast! Ojciec będzie mnie szukał i pierwszego sprawdzi Ciebie. – wykrztusił.

-O nie Porcelanko. Nikt Cię nie będzie szukał, powiedziałeś, że nie wrócisz do rana, a do tego czasu myślę, że sobie już wszystko wyjaśnimy- powiedział Karofsky.

Kurt przeraził się słysząc te słowa i zaczął się odsuwać od wyłaniającej się z cienia sylwetki wroga. Ten ignorując niechęć drugiego chłopaka zbliżał się do niego. Nagle Kurt poczuł za sobą ścianę i ogarnęło go przerażenie.

-Zabije mnie.- pomyślał- On mnie zabije. Zabije, zabije, zabije...

Karofsky powoli pochylił się nad Kurtem, jedną ręką podniósł jego podbródek, tak aby tan na niego patrzył, a drugą objął go i podciągnął do góry.

-Ty mi to zrobiłeś.- powiedział- Gdyby Cię nie było, nie byłoby, nie miałbym kłopotu. Nie byłbym gejem. To przez Ciebie. Nienawidzę Cię wiesz – wywarczał Dave- nienawidzę i jednocześnie Cię... Cię ... ja Cię... kkocham. Czemu mi to robisz? Dlaczego? – wyjąkał bez nadziei - Dlaczego? – wyszeptał – Dlaczego?

Kurt miał w głowie mętlik. - Co on mi powiedział. Że co? ON? Kocha? Mnie?- spojrzał na twarz swojego rozmówcy, dostrzegł na niej szczery ból i cierpienie. Nie panując nad swoimi odruchami pochylił się ku skonfudowanemu chłopakowi i pocałował go.

Dave spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem i przerażeniem. - Nie rób mi tego. - wyszeptał. - Proszę, proszę, proszę... Nie...

-Dlaczego? - spytał Kurt. - Dlaczego taki dla mnie jesteś? Przecież wiem, że w głębi serca taki nie jesteś, że...

-Nie wiesz jaki jestem! - przerwał mu Dave.- Nie możesz mieć bladego pojęcia kim jestem i jaki NAPRAWDĘ jestem!

-Dlaczego mnie tu sprowadziłeś? - zapytał Kurt.

-Dlaczego? - odpowiedział mu pytaniem Dave.- Dlatego, żeby się Ciebie pozbyć. A wiesz dlaczego? Bo możesz być cholernym sobą. Mozesz być sobie gejem i nikt Ci tego nie odbierze, a ja nigdy nie mogłem i nigdy nie będę mógł być Naprawdę sobą! - wykrzyczał Dave i uderzył pięścią w mur. - Jest mi tak cholernie źle z tym. A ty wbijasz mi jeszcze gwoździe do trumny! - zaśmiał się histerycznie.

-Więc... - zapytał Kurt. -Więc... co zamierzasz ze mną zrobić...

-Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. Wcześniej myślałem, że Cię załatwię i że będziemy kwita, że będzie wszystko OK. - powiedział. - Ale to niczgo nie rozwiąże.

Odwrócił się do oniemiałego Kurta, chwycił chustkę z pobliskiego stolika i z cichym – Wybacz. - przyłożył mu ją do twarzy, by po chwili chłopak stracił przytomność.

-Tak będzie lepiej. Lepiej jek nie będziesz nic mówił, bo mogę zrobić coś, czego obaj moglibyśmy żalować. I... czego zapewne byś nie chciał. - powiedział Dave. - Ale coś i tak się stanie.


End file.
